criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Nathan Pandit
Nathan Pandit (1981–2018), first appearing as a main character—and the Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner) of the Grimsborough Police Department—in Season 1 of Criminal Case, was the victim in Snake in the Grass (Case #1 of The Conspiracy). Profile At 37 years of age, Nathan had graying medium black hair, and dark gray eyes concealed behind his red glasses. He sported a thick mustache and a little beard on the chin. During his days in the police force, Nathan would wear a light blue lab hat on top of his head, along with a blue V-neck T-shirt underneath a white lab coat, which had a logo on the left side that read "Coroner" under it. Events of Criminal Case In The Devil's Playground, Grace agreed to dress as an Amish woman to tend for Isaac Hersberger, an 8-year-old Amish witness to the crime, in order to avoid offending the Amish population in the process. In Grace's absence from the Forensics Laboratory, Nathan replaced her for the whole case. In the Additional Investigation of Spring Break Massacre, Nathan accompanied the team when they went to meet Michael Fletcher in the Biology Amphitheater to hand Brutus (Michael's piranha) back to him. In the Additional Investigation of Troubled Waters, Nathan became excited to meet Archibald Ashworth since he had heard a lot about Archibald, who seemed very eccentric and reminded Nathan of his "grumpy old" grandfather. The player accepted Nathan's request and they both then went to meet Archibald in his house. At the climax of There Will Be Blood, Cathy King and the Grimsborough PD threw a farewell party for the player after the player accepted a promotion into the Pacific Bay Police Department. Nathan did not hesitate to thank the player for making him realize that his job "wasn't just about dead bodies, but about living people, too." Murder details Nathan was found dead by the police at the zoo. Upon autopsy, it was discovered that the killer hit the Nathan's head with a snake-wrangling stick to make him unconscious and tied him up in case if he wake up, he was killed by an Eastern coral snake biting him several times, paralysing his muscles and followed by a fatal heart attack. This obviously meant that the killer is a good snake handler because the reptile was forced to attack Nathan. Killer and motives Nathan was killed by Kit Partridge The killer turned out to be his own son Mikhail Levin. Kit was angry when Nathan refused to cover up a crime (Drug Dealing) Kit wanted help his son Zachery, but he begged and Nathan still refused, 'He was never able to forgive Nathan for put his son in prison' he planned to murder Nathan after a decade he knew he will be in early, and when Nathan tending the giraffes, he ran in terrarium to stole the rare shark he can found, and it was the Eastern coral snake, and then he hit Nathan with snake-wrangling stick, tied him up and forcing the snake bite him several times. Judge Powell sentenced him to 27 years in prison for asking a officer to cover drug dealing and murdering officer because he refused. Analyses As the (now-former) Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner) of the Grimsborough Police Department, Nathan had the responsibility of carefully examining and analyzing each murdered corpse, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. His task-wait rates varied depending on the difficulty of the task, but they would all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. It should be noted that he also conducted forensic analyses whenever Grace was unavailable. Below is the list of analyses Nathan has performed throughout the course of the game: Case #1: The Death of Rosa Wolf ' *Rosa's Body (00:00:05) '''Case #2: Corpse in a Garden ' *Ned's Body (00:02:00) '''Case #3: The Grim Butcher *Jennifer's Body (18:00:00) Case #4: The Dockyard Killer *Dan's Body (18:00:00) Case #5: A Russian Case *Anton's Body (18:00:00) *Meat Tenderizer (06:00:00) Case #6: Good Cop Dead Cop ' *Ed's Body (18:00:00) *Police Gun (06:00:00) '''Case #7: Death by Crucifixion ' *Gordon's Body (18:00:00) '''Case #8: Beautiful No More *Trixie's Body (18:00:00) Case #9: Burned to the Bone ' *Chad's Body (18:00:00) *Molecule Sample (06:00:00) '''Case #10: Under the Knife ' *Alan's Body (18:00:00) *Broken Tip (06:00:00) *Candlestick (03:00:00) 'Case #11: Into the Vipers' Nest ' *Salvador's Body (18:00:00) '''Case #12: Blood on the Trading Floor *Samuel's Body (18:00:00) Case #13: Bomb Alert on Grimsborough ' *Henry's Body (18:00:00) '''Case #14: Fashion Victim ' *Lucy's Body (18:00:00) *Hanger (06:00:00) 'Case #15: Family Blood ' *Aileen's Body (18:00:00) *Baseball Bat (06:00:00) '''Case #16: The Kiss of Death *Emma's Body (18:00:00) Case #17: The Last Supper *Daisy's Body (18:00:00) Case #18: In the Dead of Night *Freddy's Body (18:00:00) Case #19: Innocence Lost *Gail's Body (18:00:00) Case #20: A Deadly Game *Finger (06:00:00) *Iron Maiden (06:00:00) *Steve's Body (18:00:00) Case #21: The Secret Experiments *Rachel's Body (18:00:00) Case #22: To Die or Not to Die *Jacob's Body (18:00:00) Case #23: The Final Journey *Daniel's Body (18:00:00) Case #24: Anatomy of a Murder *Wilfred's Body (18:00:00) Case #25: The Ghost of Grimsborough *Wilhelm's Body (18:00:00) Case #26: The Summoning *Simon's Body (18:00:00) Case #27: The Lake's Bride *Mary's Body (18:00:00) Case #28: The Haunting of Elm Manor *Hector's Body (18:00:00) *Plant Substance (06:00:00) Case #29: No Smoke Without Fire *Connor's Body (18:00:00) Case #30: The Wollcrafts' Creature *Claire's Body (18:00:00) *Dog Corpse (03:00:00) Case #31: Dog Eat Dog *Molly's Body (18:00:00) *James's Dog (12:00:00) *Gertrude's Dog (06:00:00) *Jones' Sample (03:00:00) Case #32: Murder on Campus *Rani's Body (18:00:00) Case #33: Killing Me Softly *Olly's Body (18:00:00) Case #34: Dead Man Running *Troy's Body (18:00:00) *Syringe (12:00:00) Case #35: At the End of the Rope *Lisa's Body (18:00:00) Case #36: The Devil's Playground *Tom's Body (18:00:00) *Bloodied Fibers (12:00:00) *Poison (12:00:00) *Stirrup (06:00:00) Case #37: The Reaper and the Geek *Joe's Body (18:00:00) Case #38: Spring Break Massacre *Aaliyah's Body (18:00:00) *Fish Scales (12:00:00) Case #39: Marked for Death *Tyler's Body (18:00:00) Case #40: An Elementary Murder *Irina's Body (18:00:00) Case #41: The Rorschach Reaper *Madison's Body (18:00:00) Case #42: Blood and Glory *Jerry's Body (18:00:00) Case #43: Troubled Waters *Andrew's Body (18:00:00) *Fungus (03:00:00) Case #44: The Scent of Death ''' *Hank's Body (18:00:00) *Flower Bulbs (12:00:00) *Plant Pot (12:00:00) '''Case #45: A Shot of Beauty *Kerry Ann's Body (18:00:00) Case #46: Drive, Swing, Die *Tony's Body (18:00:00) Case #47: One Wedding and a Funeral *Walter's Body (18:00:00) Case #48: Good Girls Don't Die *Abigail's Body (18:00:00) *Chemical Molecules (03:00:00) *Shoe (06:00:00) *Hair Fragments (12:00:00) *Blue Powder (12:00:00) *Sauce Drops (06:00:00) Case #49: All the King's Horses *Khalid's Body (18:00:00) Case #50: Snakes on the Stage *Roland's Body (18:00:00) *Sick Snake (06:00:00) Case #51: It All Ends Here *Adam's Body (18:00:00) Case #52: A Brave New World *Stuart's Body (18:00:00) Case #53: Burying the Hatchet ''' *Sandy's Body (18:00:00) '''Case #54: The Poisoned Truth *Rosie's Body (18:00:00) Case #55: Ashes to Ashes *Tess's Body (18:00:00) Case #56: There Will Be Blood *Delsin's Body (18:00:00) Gameplay As of 11 February 2015, the player may choose Nathan to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Grimsborough case) and provide hint bonuses. He is available as a 4-hint partner. (This feature is only available in the mobile variant of Criminal Case.) Trivia *Nathan happens to be the only team member (apart from Chief King) who has never been the player's partner (during the mainstream investigation chapters of a case) in Grimsborough. *Nathan is one of the few characters to physically appear in two different seasons. Case appearances Gallery Screenshots Nathanpromball.jpg|Nathan, as he appeared in The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41 of Grimsborough). etyuijhbgf.png|Nathan, as he appeared in the Additional Investigation of It All Ends Here (Case #51 of Grimsborough). Nathan 1.png|Determined Nathan - Case 50-1.png|Happy NPanditExcited.png|Excited Nathan.png|Shocked 1 Nathan - Case 38-1.png|Shocked 2 Nathan Grinning.PNG|Grinning NathanFantasizing.png|Fantasizing nathan sad.png|Sad 1 sad-nathan-2.png|Sad 2 thoughful-nathan.png|Thinking 1 NPanditThinking.png|Thinking 2 Nathan - Winking.png|Winking NathanWorried.png|Worried NathanAngry.png|Stern NPanditMad.png|Infuriated wondering-nathan.png|Wondering nathan prssure.PNG|Neutral Nathan Stressed.PNG|Stressed NathanNathan.jpg|Embarrassed Nathan - Case 50-2.png|Sweating Nathan - Eating.png|Eating N.png|With flowers in hand. Nathan (Unique).png|Wearing a green fraternity sweatshirt. Nathan_Young.png|A young Nathan. FEREWELL.png|Nathan in the farewell card from the Grimsborough PD to the player. Nathan_Pandit_Body.png|Nathan's body. Nathan-Snakegirl.jpg|Harper Stone (right), Nathan's ex-girlfriend. NPanditAllDone.png|Nathan's lab render. NathanTimeAnalysis.jpg|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. Nathanpartner.png|The player may choose Nathan to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Grimsborough case) and provide hint bonuses. Fdvd.png|"Coming Soon!" Startup_Screen_(new).png|Startup screen. Promotional images 10574703_339712899486824_1957212612_n.jpg|Promotional artwork. 10157398_510897129062783_1641719660_n.jpg|Nathan's "Free Lucky Card" Daily Gift. 380645 142099722609194 20849769480 n.jpg|Merry Christmas 2012 The Team on Thanksgiving picture.png|Happy Thanksgiving 2013 Hohoho.png|Merry Christmas 2013 Thanksgiving_2014.jpg|Happy Thanksgiving 2014 Happy New Year 2014.jpg|Happy New Year 2014 Happy_New_Year_2015.jpg|Happy New Year 2015 998631 363106760508488 393366645 n.jpg|''Criminal Case's 1st birthday. 205597 132153523603814 1852092869 n.jpg|1,000 Likes! 45282_134832683335898_69508485_n.jpg|4,000 Likes! 9643 136608819824951 1375614540 n.jpg|10,000 Likes! 15910_141341779351655_885854868_n.jpg|100,000 Likes! 1551500 432312816921215 561916477 n.jpg|40,000,000 Likes! Combo Booster.jpg|Nathan in Happy Hour. AlexOrNathan.jpg|Nathan VS Alex. Untitled-1 copy.pngdddddssssss.png|Nathan featuring in a #ManCrushMonday promo. Untitled-3ddddw3.png|Happy 4th of July from the Grimsborough PD. Nathan_Fact.jpg|Nathan featuring in a #DidYouKnow fact. NathanQuiz.jpg|Nathan featuring in a "Quiz" promo. NathanQuiz2.png|Ditto. Friendship.jpg|Happy International Day of Friendship from the Grimsborough PD and Judge Hall. Young.png|Nathan featuring in an "International Youth Day" promo. fridaycrimefactnathan.jpg|Nathan in a "Friday Crime Fact" promo. 100 Cases.jpg|"100 Cases!" Nathan CaptionScene.jpg|Nathan, along with Charles Parker, featuring in a "Caption the Scene" promo. 1040314 - Criminal Case Babies.jpg|A "''Criminal Case Babies" promo. Criminal Babies 1040405.jpg|Ditto. 4thjuly.jpg|Happy 4th of July! Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Grimsborough Police Department personnel Category:Lab personnel Category:Victims